


Cat Walking

by TheGodWith5Yen



Series: The Fairy Hills Apartment Complex [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, College AU, Freed is nonbinary and goes by they/them and he/him pronouns, Gen, Mentions of dicks, Natsu is inconsistent with pronouns, Other, he jumps from they to he and back again like a menace, natsu walks happy on a leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Some friends run into Natsu while walking Happy.





	

The old man was pestering him again. If it was Igneel, Natsu'd have done exactly what he wanted. But no. It was Makarov. While Natsu would forever be endowed to him for everything he had done for him- 

It was annoying that he was pestering him. To get serious. Get a stable part time job. Take those college classes that was forced on him. Why couldn't Natsu continue his unsteady life of babysitting twelve year olds and walking his cat around town? It was easy and simple. 

It was what he was currently doing. 

Happy was repping his (his being Natsu since it was hella rad) favorite harness. It was sky blue with white angel wings extending out and up. It cost Natsu a fortune, but damn was it worth it. The cat was sashaying in front of his owner, stopping every now and then to rest. 

Happy just so happened it rest in front of Fairy Hills. Crap. Crap shit damn. Hopefully Makarov wasn't around or wasn't leaving his apartment. Natsu didn't want to talk about his future again. 

With a sigh, the young man plopped onto the dirty sidewalk next to his cat. Happy climbed into his lap and settled there. Natsu huffed a giggle and pet him with one hand as his other clutched the bottom of his sandal.

"Natsu? What you doing punk?" 

Natsu blinked slowly and glanced up. "Hey! Laxus what's up? Been a while, huh. Oh! And Freed. How've ya been my pal?" 

Freed came up and entwined their hand through their boyfriend's. He gave a small, almost shy smile and said, "I'm well."

"Still on the high of getting to suck Laxus' dick I see." Natsu stuck his tongue out him the couple. "You two are disgustingly cute." 

Freed's cheeks turned red and he looked like he was about to argue. Laxus grinned mischievously and responded with, "Actually I suck theirs." Freed smacked his partners arm and scowled. "What? It's true. And you know Natsu doesn't give a shit." 

Freed just mumbled unhappily and reached down to pet Happy. "How do you live so happy when you live with a scoundrel like him?" 

Natsu gave a hearty laugh. 

Laxus rolled his eyes. "So why you sitting out here in the sun punk?"

Natsu eyed the headphones around the older man's neck, his large tattoo in clear view since he was wearing a tank top, and his septum piercing. He was calling him a punk? Ha. 

"I'm charging up. I'ma lizard. Sleep in the sun and absorb energy and all that shit." Natsu licked his lips. Ouch. They were still a bit swollen from the whole running into a tree a few days ago. Not his finest moment. Not his worst moment either, if he thought about it. 

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works, but alright salamander." Laxus rolled his eyes, he glanced over his shoulder and waved. 

Natsu raised a brow and glanced over to see who he was waving out. Probably Erza or one of the kids. It was a girl. Long blonde hair in two pigtails, wearing a pair of short shorts and Magnolia State College t-shirt. It took Natsu a moment to recognize her as-

"Lucy!" He raised up his hand and waved. "What's up?" 

Lucy cocked her head to the side before grinning. She strolled up to the small group and sat next to Natsu. She began to pet Happy. "Hey."

"You live here?" Natsu asked. He didn't argue as she grabbed Happy and set him in her own lap. He cleaned his shorts of cat fur. 

"Yeah. Moved in a few weeks ago." She nodded. "Oh- thank you again for helping me and Levy move in Laxus." 

Laxus shrugged. "No problem." He and Freed shared a look before coming to an agreement on something. Ugh. Damn couple telepathy. Natsu always wanted to do that. "We gotta get going. See ya later punk, Lucy." 

"Bye. Nice seeing you again Luce." Freed smiled before they made their way off. 

Lucy was silently petting Natsu's cat. He watched. Lucy's hands were slim and downright pretty. Her nails were painted pink and had little white dots on them. Were girls hands naturally just like that? How did they do that? 

"You go to MSC?" Natsu eventually asked. 

"Yeah. What about you? Or are you a freelance cat owner?" Lucy kissed the top of Happy's head. Happy purred. 

"A little of both. Laxus's old man is forcing me to take some classes at MSC," Natsu wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue. 

Lucy hummed under her breath and said, "But you go on you're own accord. He's only giving you the push you need." 

The young man paused for a second, mulling over his new friends words. "I... I guess you're right. I don't know. The classes are alright. I still don't know what I wanna do with my life." 

Lucy snapped her fingers. "Growing up what did you want to be? What did you think was the coolest job? Don't think just say it!" 

"Dragon slayer!" Natsu blurted out, face serious despite his unserious answer. He didn't know if what he wanted then would be... Right. Plus, he wanted to see her reaction to something ridiculous like that. 

Lucy blanched. "Okay, no. That's not possible. What else." 

"Uh- I wanted to be a firefighter when I was, like, seven. But, could I even-" 

"That's perfect!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging Natsu's cat to her chest. "Search what you have to do, learn about it. After you read, you can decide if that job is it." 

Natsu licked his lips and stared at the clear sky above. "Yeah. Okay."


End file.
